El corazon de uchiha - Tsunadexsasuke
by Nahuel uchiha
Summary: SE RECOMIENDA ESCUCHAR " 2 hour beautiful piano music for studyng and sleeping " MIENTRAS SE LEE (busquenlo en you tu b ) espero que les guste(:
1. LA TERCER SANIN

**BOSQUE DE ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA**

**Un grupo de cazadores anbu que regresaba de una misión detectó un olor putrefacto, al mismo tiempo encontró un cuerpo destrozado**

**Lider Anbu** : _¿Qué es esto?_

**Ninja Anbu** : _"quien puede hacer semejante barbaridad, debe ser el segundo cuerpo en lo que va la semana"_

**Lider Anbu** : _"quien haya sido no es bienvenido en la aldea, PRONTO! DEBEMOS INFORMALE A LORD HOKAGE"_

**MIENTRAS TANTO, SASUKE Y NARUTO ENTRENAN EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA ALDEA**

**Naruto(18):** _"ya es hora de comer, sasuke, no crees que entrenamos suficiente?"_** Dice el rubio mientras se toma su estomago**

**Sasuke(18)**: _"claro que no, no pienso irme hasta dominar el sharingan .. como es posible que no lo pueda realizar una tecnica que esta en mis venas"_

\- **Naruto**:_ "mmm quizas sea porque tu estomago necesita algo de cariño jaj, mirame a mi soy muy fuerte y habilidoso ademas todo un galan"_

**Sasuke**: _"que rayos!"_

-** Naruto**: _"ajajaj solo bromebame amigo"_

-** Sasuke**: _"no lo digo por ti tonto, no puedes sentir esa presencia, el viento esta cambiando"_

-** Naruto**:_ "quee! ... tienes razón, y vienes en una dirección ¿ire a ver, no vienes?"_

-**Sasuke** _"viene directo de la aldea, no. Yo me quedo, necesito realizar esta técnica cuando antes"_

**NARUTO DETIENE SU ENTRENAMIENTO Y SE DIRIGE EN LA DIRECCION DEL PALACIO DEL HOKAGE**

**\- - - - - DENTRO DEL PALACIO - - - - -**

**El tercer hokage recibe la información del cuerpo que se encuentra en las afueras de la aldea.**

_"Es la quinta (5) victima en lo que va en el mes, no podemos permitir que esto siga ocurriendo de alguna manera u otra debemos aumentar el número de centinelas fuera de la aldea, de ahora en adelante habra un Jonin en cada puesto de Vigilancia si es necesario, debemos estar mas atentos "_**dijo**

_"si señor! de inmediato se lo haremos saber al sistema de vigilancia "_

**la respuesta de los cazadores anbu al escuchar las instrucciones , se retiran del despacho del hokage y 5 minutos despues ... ingresa un cazador mas , pero no se lo veia de la misma forma que los demas, no , este era diferente.**

**Tercer hokage:** _"mmm sucede algo? Olvidaste decirme algo mas?"_

**Ese tipo no decia nada, habia un ambiente tenso en el lugar, el hokage ante ese silencio se dio la vuelta, se acerco a su ventana y mirando hacia las intensas nubes cerro sus ojos y sonrio, obviamente , el reconoce a sus alumnos .**

_" jamas crei que tuvieras las agallas de volver a esa aldea y camuflado de esa mascara, ya decia yo que todas esas muertes tenian que provenir de alguien maldito como tu, porque lo has estado haciendo ? otra vez juegas con la vida de las personas para el descubriemiento de nuevos jutsus ? no te lo perdonare nunca ... orochimaru "_** le dijo a su ex alumno**

***Orochimaru retira su mascara y dice ***

_" solo estaba probando que tal puedo manejar este cuerpo ja ja ja , vamos sarutobi sensei, crei que eras mas listo, evidentemente tu nivel esta mermando cada dia, solo paso a saludar "_ **Respondio**

**Hokage** : _" tu no eres bienvenido por aqui, solo tienes 10 segundos para que yo mismo en este instante acabe contigo, vas a pagar por esas muertes a personas inocentes "_

**El tercer hokage lo mira fijamente con los ojos llenos de rabia, cuando de pronto se da cuenta .**

_" que clase de jutsu es ese, desde donde estas controlando ese cuerpo, como obtuviste esa tecnica, estas maldito "_** dijo el Hokage**

**Orochimaru** : _" ja ja eso no te interesa viejo, no mande este cuerpo para hablar si estoy maldito o no , solo vine a advertirte , en estos momentos me encuentro muy lejos , pero quiero ofrecerte un trato "_

**Hokage** : _" vienes a advertirme ? me ofreces un trato ? QUE CLASE DE .. "_

*** INTERRUMPE OROCHIMARU***

**Orochimaru** :_" En estos momentos mi chacra esta muy por debajo de la costumbre ya que he estado perfeccionando un nuevo jutsu, una vez que pueda terminar de dominarlo tenia pensado darle una visita a tu querida aldea y ... prenderla fuego ja ja claro "_

***Musica de piano sonando(la que deje en descripcion) ***

**Orochimaru** " te propongo cancelar esa visita a cambio ... que me entregues al ultimo uchiha ya que por el motivo de mi lejania no puedo llevarmelo ahora mismo por si solo " " que planeas hacer con sasuke "** contesto el hokage con tanta seriedad y enojo**

**Orochimaru** : _" jaja nada, yo ... solo .. quiero el corazon de uchiha en el cual se esconde todo ese maravilloso poder de ese clan, el clan mas poderoso de la aldea de la hoja , solo eso "_ **responde orochimaru con una sonrisa de par en par llena de maldad**

**Hokage** _" Que ! mmm ya veo, quieres controlar a sasuke tambien, ni tu ni yo conocemos verdaderamente de lo que es el corazon de un uchiha y lo sabes "_

**Orochimaru** _" jaja quizas yo pueda descubrirlo, solo imagina todo ese poder en mis manos ... solo te doy 3 dias para que lo pienses, en 3 dias estare nuevamente de visita, solo dame ese corazon, yo te dejo tu aldea tranquila , dejame decirte tambien que estas mal si piensas que podrias detenerme si eliges pelear viejo estupido , cada dia eres mas debil puedo verlo , solo 3 dias... para una respuesta , claro si esque no mueres en este mismo instante "_

**Hokage** _" queee , que tienes ahi! "_

_**Orochimaru** : " el tiempo corre ansiano , tu mediocre aldea esta en tus decrepitas manos "_

**inmediatamente aparece un pergamino rojo con polvora dentro del chaleco de orochimaru haciendo volar de una explosion el despacho del hokage y entre humo , fuego y risas , orochimaru desaparece como por arte de magia. Todos que estaban pasando por el lugar se acercan tras esa explosion que tomo algunas casas envueltas en llamas , ninjas ingresaron al palacio desesperados y en medio de cenizas sale el hokage**

_\- **Hokage** : " tranquilos , no iba a morir por esa explosion tan insignificante, rapido hay que ayudar a nuestra gente del fuego "_

**jonin y ninjas de bajo nivel se pusieron a apagar el fuego y ayudar a las personas heridas . En ese momento Naruto , jiraiya y kakashi acuden al lugar, todos preguntandose que sucedio el hokage solo llama a Jiraiya.**

\- **Kakashi** _: " mmm hay algo que me incomoda , naruto , donde esta sasuke ?"_

**Naruto** _: " dijo que tenia que seguir con su entrenamiento , ya sabes como se pone "_ **le responde naruto con las manos detras de su cabeza**

**kakashi** _: " seria bueno ir a buscarlo, estan sucediendo cosas extrañas hace un tiempo ya , no lo crees ?"_

**Naruto **_: " Quee ! , claro que no , yo quiero ir con jiraiya y el viejo hokage necesito saber que paso ! "_

**kakashi no desiste de pedirle a naruto que vaya por sasuke en una aldea llena de preguntas donde todos tratan de entender que sucedio , el desconcierto se apodero en cada rincon de konoha .**

_" lord hokage seguramente nos comunicara en una reunion todo seguramente " _**dijo Iruka sensei a kakashi mientras se acerba con su rostro lleno de preocupacion**

_" por lo pronto sera mejor que todos cooperemos naruto, yo me encargare de calmar a la gente , haz lo que te pide tu sensei " _**las palabras de iruka hacen reflexionar a naruto y de inmediato se dirige en busqueda de sasuke**

**MIENTRAS ESO PASABA AFUERA , DENTRO DEL GRAN SALON ...**

**Jiraiya y lord hokage se alejan de todos y comienza una larga platica**

**lord Hokage le cuenta a jiraiya detalle por detalle su encuentro con orochimaru y jiraiya reacciona sorprendido **_" BUSCA ESE CORAZON ? QUE PIENSA HACER CON SASUKE . NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO "_ **dijo exaltado tras oir al hokage**

_" cuenta una lejana leyenda en los tiempos de los primeros hokages de la aldea , que el corazon de los uchiha es donde se encuentra el kekkei genkai del clan ,el sharingan y todas otras caracteristicas especiales que hace a los uchiha diferentes a todos , es su adn por decirlo asi, pero hay muchas mas cosas que aun no se saben, muchas cosas que ni yo mismo aun se "_ **exclamo el cuarto hokage**

**3 dias es el plazo que habia puesto el maligno de orochimaru ,una pronta guerra se aproximaba a la aldea ya que el hokage no piensan entregar semejante fuente de poder en manos de su ex alumno ... tras minutos pensandolo el tercer hokage y jiraiya llegaron al mismo punto de pesamiento al mirarse y jiraiya fue cuando dijo con una leve sonrisa...**

-_ " la ultima vez que escuché hablar de ese corazon fue hace 5 años ya , quien conoce el corazon uchiha y a sasuke mas que ella jaja_

-**hokage **_: " Pensaba lo mismo , gracias a dios orochimaru no tiene idea , siempre crei que desde esa tarde de otoño ella y sasuke trasaron su vida con la misma linea, quizas por error o quizas por cosas del destino, lo importante seria ir a buscar a nuestra pequeña , solo ella podría entender la situacion por la que estamos pasando "_

**Jiraiya **_:" solo deme las instrucciones y saldre de inmediato a su busqueda , llevare a naruto conmigo "_

***Al mismo tiempo ***

**Afueras de la Aldea**

**Sasuke camino de regreso a la aldea fastidiado despues de no poder dominar su tecnica especial. ve y familiarisa una pradera y un arbol donde las flores estan marchitas, donde habia un lago que ahora esta seco, donde las aves ya no van a poner sus nidos, donde ahora solo se oye el sonido del viento y de las hojas secas al caer.**

\- **Sasuke** : _" Jamas crei que ese lugar tan bello quedaria asi, hace tiempo que no pasaba por aqui, me trae tantos recuerdos aqui fue donde la conocí... me pregunto donde se habra ... mmm no. no me interesa , ya pasaron 5 años eso es cosa del pasado"_ **dijo con su mirada seria**

_" Sasukeeeeeeeeee ! "_ **Naruto a lo lejos**

_" alfin te encuentro donde estabas kakashi sensei me mando a buscarte,¿ que estas mirando ? vamos tenemos tenemos que regresar a la aldea nos necesitan alla "_

-**Sasuke **_: " que ? algo ha ocurrido ? "_

**Naruto **_: " vamos te explicare en el camino " _**se expresa naruto mientras empieza a correr**

**DE NUEVO EN EL GRAN SALON**

**Tercer hokage y jiraiya ya tienen todo planeado para salir en el encuentro de quien tanto necesitan...**

-**Hokage** _:" ella posee algo que orochimaru no sabe, y contamos que el no lo descubra, por eso es necesario tenerla con nosotros , la pequeña sanin debe volver a la aldea "_

**Jiraiya** _: " entiendo sarutobi sensei, a fin de cuentas hace tiempo no la veo , obviamente sera un poco duro encontrarla, pero siguiendo con los estudios que estaba realizando Shizune(25) creo que tengo una idea donde hallarla , seguro estara a salvo hasta que logre dar con ella ,ya no es tan pequeña , seguramente se defendera bien en caso de que orochimaru descubra ese detalle, despues de todo es La tercer Sanin! "_

**no se hacen esperar mas y Jiraiya buscara a naruto para que lo acompañe**.

**antes de salir del salon y que jiraiya salga a encontrarse con el rubio hiperativo cabeza hueca lord hokage le dice a su alumno...**

_" Ten mucho cuidado y vuelvan rapido, en estos tiempos de peligros no solo temo por la pequeña sino tambien por la aldea"_

**Jiraiya** : _" por supuesto, regresare antes de los 3 dias no se preocupe "_

**JIRAIYA PARTE A REUINIRSE CON NARUTO Y COMENZAR ESA BUSQUEDA ... mientras que lord Hokage sale a tomar un poco de aire**

-**Kakashi**: _"¿Se encuentra bien señor hokage?"_

\- **Hokage**: _"si, solo estoy un poco aturdido eso es todo"_

**El hokage mira a sus ninjas arreglando el desastre que dejo orochimaru, el ambiente de nerviosismo se calmó un poco, luego con su mirada de preocupación mira al cielo y piensa ...**

_"Primer hokage, segundo hokage ... bendigan esta aldea en estos tiempos, guien a Jiraiya y naruto por el buen camino porfavor... tengo un muy mal presentimiento ... **TSUNADE** (20) DONDE ESTARAS ..."_

_**continuara **..._


	2. JUSTO A TIEMPO

**En la noche de lo ocurrido en la aldea de la hoja, lord hokage convoco a todos los Jonin en una reunion donde les comunico que medidas se tomaran mediante el suceso con Orochimaru ...**

**Gai Sensei** _"Que piensa hacer con esa absurda leyenda?!, solo los uchiha podrian controlar ese poder._

**Asuma " **_que tan poderoso puede ser orochimaru frente a todos nosotros juntos ?"_

**Hokage "**_ quien sabe , todos dentro de esta sala conocemos lo poderoso y perverso que puede ser "_

**kakashi** " _entonces debemos prepararnos para una gran batalla, ¿verdad?_

**Hokage** _"No quedara otra salida, orochimaru es muy versatil. seguro esta pensando que le diremos que no aceptamos su trato y ya anda ingeniandoselas para dar su proximo paso, debemos prepararnos todos para que no nos sorprenda dormidos... nosotros tambien hay que pensar y cuando llegue ese dia ...YO MISMO TERMINARE CON OROCHIMARU DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS ! "_

**En la mañana posterior...**

**Villa Leport ( 50 km de konoha)**

**Un hermoso lugar de extensas vistas hacia un rio que cubre el alrededor del lugar, lleno de pastizales donde su gente trabaja mañana y tarde en sus cultivo, donde se encuentran los especimenes de flores y hongos de los mas raros del mediterraneo**

**Tsunade y Shizune sentadas espersndo su desayuno piensan que hacer hoy en su dia libre en la villa.**

\- **Shizune** : "_¿hermoso dia no lo cree señorita ? Deberiamos aprovecharlo en una jornada de descanzo , despues de todo , trabajamos duro en desallorar el elixir de las rosas de fuor "_ **(flor medicinal de mucha potencia curativa muy rara)**

\- **Tsunade** : " ... "

\- **Shizune** : " _he visto que hoy habia un festival de pasteles en la entrada de la villa ,debemos irrrrrr_ "

-**Tsunade** : " ... "

**Shizune** : "_ o que le parece si visitamos a alba ella si tiene buen gusto a la hora de comerr ... tsunade , ME ESTA PRESTANDO ATENCIO SI QUIERAAA"_

\- **Tsunade** : " _jaja si te estaba escuchando shizune perdon , solo que parece un dia diferente jaja , debemos ir a ver esos pasteles obvio !_ "

-**Shizune** :" _un dia diferente ?_ "

-**Tsunade** " _nose porque lo pense solo olvidalooo, veamos que tal esos pastelitoss_ "

**Aldea de la hoja**

" _PASTELESSS, PASTELES DE LOS MEJORES GUSTOS PARA TODOSSS_ " **vendedor ambulante**

**Naruto** " _yo quierooooo 5 espereee_ "

**Jiraiya** " _Naruto ! Donde andabas mocoso_ "

**Naruto** "_ que sucede viejo no ve que estoy alimentando mi estomaguito ?_ "

**Jiraiya** " _osea que tendre que llevar a rock lee conmigo a la super ultra mega mision secreta_ "

**Naruto** " _como dice viejo mas vale que empiece a hablar , yo soy mas fuerte que rock lee , lo ayudo gratis de veras_"

**Jiraiya** "mm nose dejame pensarlo mmm ,_muy bien solo empaca tus cosas y nos vamos ,todo te explico en el camino niñito "_

**En ese momento Sasuke y kakashi se acercaban al lugar .**

**Sasuke** "_ buenos dias .."_

**Kakashi** " _que tal , alguien vio al vendedor de pasteles ?_ "

**Jiraiya** " _si creo que se fue por alla , por cierto sasuke ... tienes algo que hacer ahora ?_ "

**Sasuke** " _entrenar , porsupuesto "_

**Kakashi mira de reojo a Jiraiya**

**Jiraiya** "_ tu tambien podrias acompañarme sasuke, tengo una emocionante mision "_

**Kakashi** "_ de verdad crees que es una buena idea Jiraiya ?_ " **interrumpe kakashi**

**Jiraiya** " _porsupuesto que si, es mas ... creo que podria ser una fantastica idea "_

**Dijo el Sanin con su leve sonrisa y su rostro pensativo**

**Sasuke** " _nose donde se dirige .. pero tengo mucho por entrenar .. declino su propuesta pero gracias_ "

**Jiraiya** " _muy bien... pero te pierdes una mision de rescate de alto vuelo jaja , nos vamos naruto ?_ "

**Naruto** "_ sisi ya tengo todo aqui , quiero ver a quien rescataremos y contra quienes nos enfrentamosss "_

***Jiraiya y naruto emprenden viaje y mientras los ven marcharse***

**kakashi muy pensativo , trata de entender porque quizo Jiraiya llevar consigo a Sasuke, ya que se supone que iria a buscar a tsunade... kakashi y Jiraiya sabian que habia una mala relacion entre ellos , por cosas que se desconocen ... en ese momento.**

**kakashi " **_Sasuke... porque elegiste seguir aqui, se ve que era una mision muy interesante_

**sasuke " **_en estos momentos necesito dominar el sharingan cuanto antes...__pero ahora que lo pienso podria ser una gran idea"_

**kakashi lo mira con atencion ***

**Sasuke " **_no me lo pregunte porque pero . . . . hoy ... siento algo extraño, una sensacion en mi pecho ..nose, como si el dia tuviera algo diferente.._**se expresa el uchiha mirando a las nubes**

**Kakashi "**_ mmm ya veo... que raro no ? pues me tengo que ir ... ha ... y si cambias de parecer, se fueron hacia el norte _**" le señala la puerta de salida de la aldea a sasuke con sus ojos cerrados y su otra mano en el bolsillo ...**

**Ya en el camino Jiraiya y Naruto se detienen a preguntar informacion acerca del paradero de las jovenes ninjas medicas, donde logran reunir pistas llevandolos hacia una villa con el nombre de "leport" ubicada al norte de la aldea de la hoja ...**

_parece que se viene un largo camino no lo cree viejo pervertido ?_** " dice naruto con sus manos detras de su cabeza y con pocas ganas de caminar**

_vamos naruto.. una vez que encontremos lo que buscamos podremos sentarnos a comer algo que te parece ?_ **" respondio Jiraiya**

**Puerta de Ingreso a Villa Leport **

**Una gran fiesta de pasteles, decoraba el camino de entrada de villa leport, mesas una alado de otras , presumian sus mejores pasteles, de todos los colores y sabores , globos por todos lados adornaban un gran festival donde muchos concurrian con sus familiares y ver quien encontraba el pastel mas delicioso...**

**Shizune** " _tsunade mira estooooo , su favorito , arandanos y manzana ! "_

**tsunade** " _... si que delicia_ "

**shizune** " _y bien ? no probara un poco ?_ "

**Tsunade** " _como que derepente se me fue el hambre jaja _"

**Shizune la mira de reojo sin entender la falta de atencion de Tsunade..**

"_muy bien como yo estoy encargada de cuidarla señorita le pido que me cuente que sucede por esa cabecita otra vez pensando dias diferentes ?_ " **le pregunta Shizune**

**Tsunade** " _mm yoo ... "_ **Tsunade es intenrrumpida por 3 hombres que piden la ayuda de las medicas , un compañero de ellos habia caido de un risco a orillas de una cascada en cercania de la villa y estaba herido .. ellas dejaron sus cosas y no tardaron en ir a auxiliarlo**

**Shizune** " Es aqui ? pero yo no veo nada "

**Tsunade séria se da cuenta lo que estaba por suceder pero permanece en silencio***

**En ese momentos estos hombres sacan dos cadenas de acero gigantes y atrapan a las ninjas juntas en un nudo bien apretado **

"_Ustedes dos señoritas si que tienen mucho valor para el pais del agua, Zabuza estara muy contento , entregarlas a ustedes nos llenaran los bolsillo$ sin dudas " _**Dijeron los Hombres **

***Comienza a aparecer Neblina***

Shizune " son ninjas de la aldea de la neblina !!no se preocupe señorita yo la protegere"

"_ que ? dijeron Zabuza ? el esta aqui ?!_ " **se expreso sorprendida Tsunade**

" _vivito y coleando de alegria de volverte a cruzar pequeña y dulce Tsunade..._ "** Dijo el asesino oculto en su neblina**.

Aldea de la hoja

En la naturaleza de los arboles, sentado escuchando el sonido de las aves Kakashi lee su libro mientras recuerda las palabras de sasuke [ .. "no me lo pregunte porque pero . . . . hoy ... siento algo extraño, una sensacion en mi pecho ..nose, como si el dia tuviera algo diferente.. ".. ...] .

kakashi " no te aguantaste quedarte aqui he sasuke jaja espero que no te metas en problemas ... " dijo el sensei mirando la puerta de salida de la aldea

en ese momento ... Kurenai y Asuma le dicen a kakashi que era hora de otra charla acerca del plan para contrarestar el posible atentado de Orochimaru.

**Villa leport**

**Naruto y Jiraiya ya dentro de ese lugar lleno de gente ya que era muy popular el festival de pasteles siguen en su buscar a Tsunade y Shizune por todos lados...**

"_aun sigo pensando a quien vinimos a buscar, viejo usted no me dijo nada aun "_ **Rezongo el hiperativo ninja numero uno cabeza hueca**

**Jiraiya "**_ tienes razon jaja , buscamos a una chica de tu edad de pelo rubio, y otra de 5 años mas grande y de pelo corto que siempre anda con un chanchito gracioso en sus brazos jaja" _

**Naruto**_ " queee es esta la gran mision ultra mega secreta que decia, tanto tiempo caminando solo para que usted venga a ver mujeres jovenes , es usted un pervertido viejo " _

**Jiraiya **_" ya deja de decirme asi niñito mocosooooooooooo " _

**PUM ! un gran estruendo en las afueras de la villa , es detectado por jiraiya y naruto mientras hacian su tierna y amable charla . No lo dudan ni un segundo y van a ello.**

**Rio Sun (cercanias de Villa Leport)**

**Tsunade con su talon golpea el suelo y parte la tierra y rocas ,hace volar las cadenas que la tenian atada con shizune ... vuela gran cantidad de escombros por todos lados ..al estilo de tsunade.**

_"otra vez lo hizo de nuevo malditaaaaa _**" exclamaron los hombres de zabuza**

**tsunade " **_si piensas que me detendran tan facil estan muy maaal "_

**zabuza "¡ **_te equivocas esta vez hare algo diferente !_** "**

***aparece por detras de shizune y**** toma por sorpresa con una kunai apuntandole sobre su cuello ***

¡_que cobarde eres! "_** grito tsunade**

**Shizune " **_No se detenga señorita ataque a estos insolentes "_

**zabuza **_" y lo divertido viene aqui ... "_

**Tsunade**_ " queee !! "_

**E****n ese momento otro hombre de zabuza aparece por sorpresa y captura a tsunade en un jutsu de prision de agua una tecnica que envuelve a tsunade con agua imposibilitando su movimientos pero que requiere mucho chacra para sostenerlo. al mismo instante Zabuza hace una posicion de manos y embiste a tsunade con el jutsu de cascada utilizando el agua del rio** **con mucha fuerza...**

"_Tsunadeeeeeeeeeeeeee " _**el grito de shizune**

**tsunade **_" maldicion me descuide aaaaa" _**Mientras se la lleva la corriente**

**el agua empuja**** a tsunade y la golpea con las rocas ,cae de rodillas al suelo donde se empieza a dispersar el agua para todos lados ...**

**Zabuza** _" cuantos problemas has causado, esto te lo mereces , no me importa que deseos tenga contigo el pais del agua, yo te ejecutare aqui mismo "_

**Lanza una kunai a toda velocidad en destino al rostro de Tsunade mientras ella apenas lograba levantar su mirada***

y

**una silueta con forma de una persona desvia la kunai justo a unos 40 centimetros de distancia de los ojos de tsunade...fue un brazo ... **** un brazo se interpone y recibe el impacto de la kunai**

**la sangre vuela en camara lenta ...**

_"DE DONDE SALIO !_ " **dice ZABUZA con su rostro lleno de sorpresa , sus ojos abiertos de par en par**

**no habia ninguno de los presentes que el asombro no los desbordara, T**sunade levanta su mirada lentamente y al quedar perpleja intentando conectar palabras por su nerviosismo... dice...

" _que ... esto no ... no puede ser , _impo... sible... "

**T****SUNADE : ** " ... sas.. sasuke "

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Poema para mi corazon

**Rio Sun (Cercanias de Villa Leport)**

* * *

**Una sombra aparece de repente y en el camino de la kunai que viaja a toda velocidad con intension de herir a la pequeña sanin** **pero en un abrir y cerar de ojos, alguien aparece y se interpone en medio de la situacion... **

**y la kunai ... se desvia en un ... un brazo es un brazo el que se interpone y salva a tsunade ... no queda nadie en ese lugar que se halla quedado sin palabras, nadie se escuchaba ,solo el sonido del rio calmo al pasar por la orilla. **

**tsunade** " _impo...sible_ "

**Tsunade** : "_ sa... sasuke .._ "

**sasuke baja su brazo lleno de sangre tras un gran corte por la kunai**

**Shizune** "_ es el uchiha_ "

**Zabuza** " _donde salio?! en que momento llego?! ... parece que habra otro funeral entonces_ "

**mientras que atras los ninjas de zabuza miraban asombrados por la situacion inesperada que presenciaban**

" es ... imposible " **murmuraba Tsunade** **mientras mira asombrada el logo del clan uchiha de la ropa de sasuke en su espalda. En ese momento**** baja la mirada y dice..**

"_ dame tu brazo , debo cortar la perdida de sangre_ "

**sasuke quita su brazo y sin mirar atras le responde**

"_ deja no importa_ "

**Tsunade** " _prefieres morirte desangrado por tu maldito orgullo ?!_ "

**zabuza interrumpe y admirando la presencia de sasuke dice ...**

_"acabas de meterte donde no debes niño.."_

**Sasuke** " _ya me di cuenta la mision de rescate de jiraiya , y por lo que veo tengo la suerte de encontrarlas antes_ "

**Tsunade** "_ jiraiya dijiste_ ? "

**A zabuza no le gusta oir eso y no deja de pensar que seria lo mas conveniente *** el_ otro sanin tambien anda merodeando por aqui ?! ya es mucho, que mala pata encontrarme con dos de los tres sanin el mismo dia ... esto debe terminar ya mismo_* **no pierde mas tiempo y se prepara para atacar .**

**zabuza** " _entonces preparate a morir rapido niño !_ "

**zabuza se desplaza a toda velocidad sobre el agua , y con su espada le tira un navajazo que sasuke logra esquivar saltando y eludiendo el ataque, pero el asesino de la neblina no baja su guardia y al mismo tiempo realiza una posicion de manos ***

_" haber que te parece esto , estilo de agua jutsu tifon de agua! "_

**sasuke recibe una gran embestida de agua sobre su pecho e inmediatamente contraresta el ataque con otro jutsu**

_" ESTILO DE FUEGO JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO ! ! ! "_

**el agua y el fuego crean una nube intensa de vapor que envuelve todo el area de combate y reduce considerablemente la vision del campo **

" _jaja lo unico que logras es alargar tu muerte niño ..._ " **exclama zabuza entre risas mientras tiene dominada ya otra pose de manos lista.. y aparece una neblima mucho mas intensa que la anterior**

**Shizune** " e_sta usando el vapor para que la neblina sea mas intensa ya casi no alcanzo a verrrr ! _"

**Sasuke** " _que clase de jutsu es este no puedo ver nada !_ "

** Zabuza aparece por sorpresa bajo el agua en el acto logra lastimar a sasuke cortandolo con una kunai y vuelve a esconderse**

**sasuke "**_ Maldito ! ... como puedo luchar con alguien que no logro ver !_** "**

**Shizune " **_niño cuidado se esconde y ataca fatalmente es su especialidad ! "_

**zabuza " **_ya estas empezando a temblar ?_ **" **

**zabuza aparece nuevamente pero ahora por detras de sasuke.. lo corta por la espalda , y otra vez desaparece en la neblina ante la impotencia de sasuke de no poder detectarlo, herido por todas partes el uchiha empieza a desesperarse buscandole la solucion a ese jutsu cuando de repente solo se escucha una sola frase entre la neblina intensa ...**

**"**_AHORA EL GOLPE FINAL... TENIAS QUE QUEDARTE AL MARGEN DE TODO ESTO MOCOSO... AQUI VOYYY!_ **" zabuza a los gritos -**

**SASUKE : " **_no puedo morir aqui ni pensarlooooo! SHARINGAN !_ **" **

**SHIZUNE : " **_QUITATE DE AHIIIII !_** "**

**Se siente un golpe tan estruendoso que aleja la neblina en ese lugar exacto del impacto y logra verse a ... ****Tsunade quien aparece y golpea con su gran poder de taijutsu a zabuza en el pecho justo antes de que este asesine a sasuke que queda perpejo ya que no pudo nuevamente activar su sharingan. El ninja de la neblina vuela a unos 300 metros y se incruzta en una roca gigante ... mientras la neblina comienza a disiparse con gran velocidad.**

**A duras penas el asesino logra salir de donde habia terminado **" maldita medica ... esto ...esto .. aun no .. no termi.. na " **logra decir zabuza mal trecho despues de gran golpe, pero la tarde tendria su gran final al oir dos voces nuevas en el campo...**

**Jiraiya** : " _NO, esto ya se termino_ "

**Naruto** : " _El equipo de rescate ha llegado ... DEVERAS !_ "

**Ninjas de zabuza** : "_Señor es hora de irnos de inmediato !"_

**Zabuza** :_ si .. parece que tendremos que dejar nuestro asunto tsunade para otro momento jaja... ustedes ayudenme a levantarme rapido y nos largamos de aqui_ "** le termina diciendo a sus subordinados**

**Naruto : " **_Queee adonde se van ! _**"**

**" **_dejalos naruto , ellos ya no tienen nada que hacer aqui .. y no es nuestro asunto_** " interrumpe jiraiya **

**zabuza y sus ninjas se retiran inmediatamente y jiraiya con naruto llevan a los demas a Villa leport a reponer sus energias tras una larga tarde...**

**En la noche.. sasuke decide irse solo y no acompañar a jiraiya y naruto quienes junto a tsunade y shizune estan reunidos para comunicar el porque de la llegada del viejo sabio.**

**Cafeteria de VIlla leport**

**Jiraiya : "**_Que rico esta esto jiji... por sierto tsunade, quienes eran esos ninjas que te atacaron, parecian conocerte de hace tiempo ?_ **"**

**Tsunade : " **no importa, son solo ninjas marginados del pais del agua "

**Jiraiya: "**_Naruto nisiquiera has probado tu cena, me la comere yo entonces_** "**

**Naruto : " **_no me interesa yo queria pelear no logre hacer nada , encima aparece sasuke y se lleva todo lo divertido_ **" **

**Shizune : "**_Por sierto donde esta el_** "**

**tsunade : "**_Siendo un tonto como siempre, desaparecio_** " **

**Shizune : "**_porfavor señorita al final y al cabo el la salvo en el momento justo " _

**_ts_unade : " **_si ,pero yo lo salve despues no le debo nada_ **" **

**Naruto : "**_aun no entiendo como una niñita tonta como tu fuera una sanin, no pareces tan fuerte_** "**

**tsunade : "**_ quieres que lo resuelvamos afuera tonto ?_** " **

**jiraiya : "**_Vamos vamos somos todos amigos jajaja_ **" **

**tsunade : "**_Aun estoy esperando que me digas que clase de mision estas haciendo Jiraiya... porque aparecen sasuke , tu y este mocoso rubio.. sasuke menciono de una mision de rescate , rescate de quien ..._** "**

**jiraiya : "**_sere franco contigo pequeña.. la aldea de la hoja te necesita tsunade... orochimaru llego a la aldea en el dia de ayer y planea hacer un desastre si no aceptamos algo que esta buscando para sus fines malignos, solo queda un dia y medio para que regrese a la aldea y quien sabe que clases de planes esta ya haciendo, nuestro sensei sarutobi me envio a buscarte .. es hora de volver tsunade y lo mas rapido posible."_

**Naruto : "**_que !? orochimaru planea atacar la aldea ?! porque no me lo dijo sabio pervertido! ?! "_

**Tsunade : "**mmm... _Konoha tiene suficientes jonin de alto nivel , sin mencionar a unos de los mejores grupos ambu del continente,porque pedirme mi ayuda claro que no regresare , tu mismo puedes pelear con orochimaru jiraiya ...ya es un poco tarde me voy"_

**Jiraiya " **_tsunade espera ! porque siempre haces eso , siempre esquivando la situacion .. porque huyes ... siempre huyendo de todos lados, eres una sanin , quien mas fuerte que tu para ayudarnos con orochimaru , entiende_** "**

**Tsunade : _" _**_puedes decirme lo que quieras ... no me interesa "_

**Tsunade se levanta y se va a la puerta sin mirar atras , sin importarle lo que siguieran hablando, ella no queria quedarse ni un segundos mas alli**

**Naruto :" **_siempre huyendo ? que es eso ? una ninja de alto nivel supuestamente... donde te vass! "_

**J****iraiya hace callar a naruto y sentado aun en la mesa grita " TSUNADE " mientras esta queda agarrando la manija de la puerta del lugar...**

**Jiraiya : " **_OROCHIMARU BUSCA EL CORAZON ... "_

**Tsunade queda perpleja al oir a jiraiya, como si la palabra "corazon " detuviera el tiempo la joven sanin quedo congelada en la puerta sin decir una sola palabra, inmovil..**

**Shizune : " **_no puede ser eso posible_ **" Responde muy esceptica la medica esperando que tsunade dijera algo **

**Naruto **: " _Corazon ? que dijeron que busca orochimaru ?! rayos no entiendo nadaaaa_ "

**Tsunade **: " _con mas razon debo irme aun mas lejos de todos ustedes !"_

**Tsunade abre la puerta y se va corriendo ***

**Shizune :** " espereme señoritaaaa "

**Jiraiya y naruto se quedan sentados , mientras que el rubio no logra entender que sucede, el viejo sabio mira por la ventana pensativamente...**

* * *

**Por otra parte sasuke, solo, a orillas de un rio , semiacostado observa con atencion cada detalle de la noche, sin poder dejar de pensar ni un segundo del pasado que lo enlaza con tsunade ,empieza a recordar otra noche igual pero hace 5 años atras ... **

**en su pensamiento.. **

**{{{ tsuande : "**_No estes triste sasuke, me vas a hacer poner triste y soy muy llorona! , Siempre recuerda que cada estrella son cada uno de tu clan mirando y cuiadando ... siempre lo estan contigo.. "_

_ **Sasuke : " **tu crees que ellos estan ahi , observando siempre ? " _

_ **Tsunade** : " _claroo, pero tambien estoy yo para cuidarte siempre , recuerda eso tambien ! "

**Sasuke : " **_lo prometes ?_ **" **

** Tsunade "**_ jajaja prometo no alejarme de ti jamas, ahora dame una sonrisa , arriba esos animos ! " **}}}**_

_**sasuke : " **Que ingenuo fui, no se ni porque vine "_

* * *

**Tsunade**** y shizune vuelven por su camino , en silencio en plena noche donde las estrellas brillaban y cubrian el cielo infinito como nunca... la luna invitaba a una velada galactica donde las estrellas fugaces decoraban la bella noche de arriba abajo ,hasta sus confines**

**shizune : "**_mmm vamos a comer , a divertirnos quieress ?! "_

**tsunade : " **_claroo ... vamos_ **" Responde con una sonrisa forzada , sin mostrar una minima pista de como enverdad se sentia**

**shuzune : "**_pediremos un gran banquete , del que tu quieras niña ! que dices tengo mucha hambree ja ja ja "_

**tsunade : " **_siii yo tambien..._** "**

**shizune la mira y no hizo falta que alguien le dijera .. nota al instante que todo no estaba bien**

**shizune : "**_estas triste... quien te conoce mas que yo "_

**tsunade: "**_... creo que siempre termino contandote todas las noches sobre lo que mas amo en el mundo ... "_

*** se toma su pecho ***

**shizune : "**_la proteccion de ese corazon! claro, me lo dices seguido bonita_"

**tsunade: "**_admito estar un poco triste ... la idea de que vengan a quitarmelo... a algo tan fragil de mi propio ser a arrancarmelo del alma alejandolo de mi , a llevarmelo sin sentido... no porfavor no ...esto no les servira a nadie mas que ami, me pertenece ami shizune ... es mio ... desde aquel hermoso dia hasta cada segundo del resto de mi vida ... lo defendere con todo mi ser siempre, es verdad que siempre hui de todo.. y lo sigo haciendo , cuidar de esto es mi prioridad, sin el yo ... nose .. no puedo imaginar mi futuro sin este hermoso regalo que me dio la vida _

**Tsunade se toma el pecho con una mano y cierra sus ojos sabiendo que jamas se alejara de lo que mas ama**

**shizune : " **_P__or supuesto que si... es por eso que decida lo que decida contara conmigo siempre " _

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

* * *

**ISLA DEMONIO** (PAIS DEL MAR)

"_SEÑOR OROCHIMARU... que bueno verlo de nuevo espero que traiga consigo buenas noticias porsupuesto"_ **Dice su fiel secuas Kabuto mientras se arrodilla ante la llegada del Sanin**

**Orochimaru : " **_Que cosas dices kabuto.. porsupuesto que domine el jutsu, cada dia me siento aun mas poderoso... solo me falta ese maldito corazon, espero que estes listo para lo que viene "_

**Kabuto : "** _El tercer hokage no tendra otra opcion que entregarle a usted el corazon, si sabe lo que le conviene claro esta " _

**Orochimaru : "** _Lo que haga sarutobi no me interesa en realidad ja ja " _

**Kaburo** _: Como dice ?! "_

**Orochimaru** _: " ja ME ENTREGUE EL CORAZON O NO ,LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA ARDERA Y EL TESTIGO DE ESE INFIERNO SERA EL HOKAGE " _

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
